


Sharing the burden

by Fluffy_trash



Series: Gone, but not forgotten [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry for writing such a sad thing last time take this as an apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_trash/pseuds/Fluffy_trash
Summary: Magnus finds out about Lucretia's wife and convinces her to tell the others





	Sharing the burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a follow-up to Gone, but not forgotten, so you might need to read that first for context.
> 
> Also this is 100% inspired by @Azaisya 's comment on gone, but not forgotten saying they were curious about whether or not the rest of the crew found out about Katherine

She doesn’t mean for anyone to find out, really. Losing Katherine was her own personal struggle, and she felt no need to bring the rest of the crew into it. She manages to keep it hidden for a few months, until Magnus finds out. 

She comes back to the ship after several hours documenting the plant life on the planet. She’s hypothesized that it must be incredibly diverse, in order to feed all the different types of animals that they’ve seen so far. She’s still engrossed in her notes when Magnus’ voice startles her.

“Hey Lucretia? Do you have a minute?” Lucretia looks up. He seems concerned about something. 

“Why?” she asks, “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Magnus replies, “Well, maybe. Can I ask you about something?”

“Sure.”

“Who’s Katherine?”

Lucretia freezes. “How did you find out about Katherine?” Magnus sheepishly holds up a piece of paper. She recognizes it as one of her letters.

“I found this on the table and I thought maybe it was some of your notes so I read it,” Magnus explains, “But you don’t have to explain it if you don’t want to.”

Lucretia sighs. “It’s only fair that I explain.” And so she does. “Katherine is,” she stops herself, “ _was_ my wife, back at home. I always had had a plan to write her letters while I was away and I guess I just kind of stuck with it, even though there’s no reason to.” She looks down. “I know it’s silly.” When she looks up again she sees Magnus looking right at her.

“No,” he says, “I don’t think that it’s silly at all. Look, I’ve never been in love before but I know that losing someone isn’t the kind of thing you get over in a day.”

“Thank you, Magnus. That means a lot,” says Lucretia.

“But I think it would go faster if you told everyone else. I know I couldn’t keep all that inside,” adds Magnus.

“I’ll think about it,” Lucretia says. Magnus hands her back her letter. She takes it and walks back to her room to put it with the rest of the letters she’s written. Just before she puts it down she takes the time to read what it says.

_Dear Katherine,  
I remember the night before I left, I told you I was afraid I’d feel lonely without you. And it’s true. I do feel lonely, sometimes. But I think it’s less lonely than I thought I’d feel. I have six other people on the ship who I love, and I think they all love me, too. It feels like a family here. _

_I wish you could meet them. They’re good people, and I know you’d love them just as much as I do._

_She decides maybe she should tell them, after all._

********

The conversation goes just about as well as Lucretia could hope for. She asks Magnus to help her figure out what to say ahead of time, and he happily agrees. She decides she’ll do it while they’re all eating dinner, because it’s always a fairly relaxed atmosphere. 

She does exactly what she practiced with Magnus. She tells everyone how much she loves them and how they’ve started to feel like a family to her. Then she tells them about Katherine. At Magnus’ urging, she tells them more than just “I was married to her and now she’s dead.” Instead, she tells them about Katherine’s love of cats and how she convinced Lucretia to get one. She tells them about Saturday mornings, when they woke up and made pancakes while listening to the radio and singing along off key. About how they had their own mini book club and Katherine used to always pick books Lucretia had worked on just so she could gush about how great they were. She keeps talking about Katherine until she realizes everyone has stopped eating to stare at her. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, “It’s just, Magnus said he thought I should tell you guys instead of keeping this inside. And he was right, it felt nice to talk about it.” She holds her breath as she waits for one of them to respond. 

Davenport pipes up. “She sounds wonderful,” he says. The rest of the table nods in agreement

From then on Lucretia felt a little less lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: fluffy-trashao3  
> Personal Tumblr: moon-gays


End file.
